VG Cats every story begins with a tail part 1of3
by AlphaScorpio
Summary: the story of their lives as they meet new friends, settle old problems, and living life to the fullest
1. the two are born

**Ever Story Begins With a "Tail" part 1/3**

**CHapter 1: The Two are Born**

**September 21, 1997 Toronto Holstbitle **

"miss can you help us" a grey cat said to the front desk hound "my wife is about to have a baby and we drove for about 10 minutes"in a sumwhat british accent

"yes sir let me just call the baby floor" as the desk lady makes the call, the grey cat is trying to calm down a tanish cat

"its ok susan, these people can help us, in a matter of minutes, you shall be fine." susan replyed to with just saying "says...you"

after a moment or 2 some doctors showd up to take susan.

**at room 119**

the grey cat is walking back and fourth wondering what will happen, "i know she isint ok but the doctors said i shouldint be in there, like bloody hell, when i was born my father said 'i held your mothers hand when she was giving birth to you' what happened" then a doctor came and said that the grey cat can come in

", you can come in"

the grey cat walked in and saw susan all calm and happy holding a baby infant, she looked up to see her husband "leo leonardo the 2nd, meet eo leornardo the 3rd" raising another grey soul

"tea and crumpets, this boy is wonderful, if only his brother could see him" leo said in a sad voice

"its ok, james wanted to go to africa to help those saddened souls, we should be happy"susan said

"ok mr and mrs leonardo, you and your son will be able to leave first thing in the morning" a doctor said

"thank you kind sir" leo said

**December 6, 1997 toronto hostbitle**

"hold on stacey, we are almost at the room" a white cat told a red cat "these doctors can easly help you"

"i know rick, but this hurts too much to enjoy it" stacey said back with a sigh.

**at room 125**

"everything apears to be going to plan mr and mrs cole, just one problem"

rick was about to punch the doctor in the face "if you do anything to fuck up my daughters life, i will kill you, like you killed this soul"

the doctor was frightened by this"w... what i meant was that your daughter will have a really bad temper, it wont take full effect until high school, but she may have issues till then"

"oh, um sorry i cant really control my temper either, i was in the army so i could have killed you in a snap" rick said putting the doctor on his feet

"its ok, it always happens, except for this britsh guy a few months ago, he was happy and so was his wife, she was happy through the whole thing, just like your wife"

"well, thanks doc, and about how long will it be until we can leave" rick asked

"in about 12 hours sir" the doctor said and rick just did a simple thanks

"rick, come see our daughter" stacey called

rick came in and saw stacey holding a pink soul and all he could say was "...the hell" he got closer and asked "did you have the doc dye her"

"no silly, she was born this way, and her name is aeris blackheart cole"

"oh great, everyone picking on her, and every boy imaginable hiting on her" rick said picking her up " we have to make sure noone gets in her pants unless i say so... at a certain age"

"you sound like my father when we where dating" stacey added

"yeah, whats with girls parents huh"

they bothed laughed for a bit, "well" rick interupted "doc says we can leave in the moring, so we have 10 hours till our new lives begin"

"im soo excited"stacey said

rick sat down "well, im gonna catch some z's on this chair, its not my comfretable one at home, but it will do."

**sorry if this was a bit short, but this is just the start, i hope i didint do to badly of a job, review, read, do what ever ya want. tell me your thoughts so far and what not.**


	2. seeing eye to eye

**Every Story Begins With a "tail" part 1of3**

**CHapter 2:seeing eye to eye**

**5 months after leos birth, 1 months after aeris's birth**

**streets of toronto**

mr and mrs. leonardo are walking around finding cloths for their new son, leo, and walk into a clothing store

"what type of cloths do you think leo will like leo leonardo the 2nd" susan asked leo holding the newest leo. (A/N this leo stuff is hard huh)

" i dont know, lets ask him, haha" leo said while putting leo the III to a rack and see if he picks anything for fun

leo points at some cloths that are surprisingly blue "whoa, leos kinda smart for being 5 months old" susan said

so they bought some cloths and walked out and bumped into 2 parents with their child "whoa, what happened" leo said while sitting on the floor holding leo the III after falling

"whoops sorry sir, didint see ya" rick said while helping leo up

"its qiuet all right sir" leo said dusting off his brown suit

"hey, you have a... whats the name of it... uh british voice right?" rick asked

"yes i very well do" leo said in a very nice britch accent

"the doc i went to recently to heve my one child here, said there was a plesent new father with a british voice, your the guy huh"

"i guess so, if it was 5 months ago, hows your child, being a new parent ?" leo asked curiously

"nicely, she's been a pain in my ass, literaly, this one has a temper, he punched me when i said we couldint watch a cartoon, children these days are getting smart" rick said while rubbing a bruise

"i know, my son picked out a par of clothing, and he chose blue. out of every color there, blue"

**meen while, susan and stacey are talking**

"hey, are you haveing trouble with your child at night" susan asked stacey while holding leo now

"kinda, aeris here keep on fighting with rick, i think we have a new man in the house"

susan and stacey both laughed at that comment while rick just gave them a 'i dont care' look

"well, we gotta go, nice to meet you to" rick said shaking hands with leo the II

"righto ole chap" leo said shaking ricks hand

as they walked away rick yelled "we should see eachother sometime again"

"sounds great" susan yelled back

"good people" leo said

"hey, did their daughter look like the one who saved us when we came back home from the doctor check up"

"yes, but we said we would never talk about it again"leo said

"yeah, and im probably wrong"susan said

"not all the time honey" leo said by kissing susan on the cheek

**with rick and stacey**

"i like those two" rick said

"thats good, you dont like anybody, not even that doctor" stacey said

"i hit him for getting in you know where" rick said

"what do you expect, how else was she suppose to come out" stacey said laughing

"well, i dont want their son getting with my daughter, he looks... a bit stupid"

"hey, hes a toddler, and i think hes perfect for her"stacey said

"well, we dont have to worry about this for 17 years or so." rick said happy

"this stuff happens rick, my dad wanted me to marry a rich boy, but i chose you" stacey said

"yeah, cause i had a truck, a full tank of gas, and money for the movies" rick said laughing

"and you wer'nt as pervy as everyone else"

they both cept saying one thing after another till they got home for another fight over the tv and chair with aeris and rick

**with susan and leo**

**at home**

leo the III was sound asleep on the couch while leo and susan were in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"hes soo sweet when asleep"susan said

"soo, what do you think of those two we ran into"leo asked

"they where nice, life rednecks, but nice"susan said

"i would like to have a pink grandaughter" leo said laughing

"leo leonardo the 2nd, you know very well we have to wait for 17 years or more for that, and they might never see eachother again, who knows what will happen between now and then"susan said

"well, with leo, 5 months down, a lifetime to go" leo said turning to the sleeping leo

**new chapter, a bit better i think, sorry if its still to short, and sorry to the creater of aborted from time, but i felt it would be a good touch, so review, read, and wait**


	3. birthday surprise and mystery

**VG cats ESBWA"T' 1of3 **

**CHapter 3: birthday surprises and mysterys**

**leos house, 5th birthday**

everyone was in the leonardo house surrounded by leo, all ready to begin the song for birthdays everywhere. the lights of the candles reflected of leos green eyes as the song was starting

leo the 2nd began "1,2, and 3, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear leo, happy birthday too you..." after the song was sang, everyone cheered.

this little party was grouped together by leo's and aeris's family. they all became great friends when they first met. leo and aeris have been getting smart, they have became great friends.

leo blew out all the candles in one swoop and everyone clapped. "leo my so, heres your card" leo the 2nd said handing leo a card

inside where some word leo could easly read. he can read and talk twice as faster than his cousin krug, who is 500 year old but acts like a toddler

"thank you father" leo said and read the card

"and you mother and I got something we seen you eyeing on the telly" leo said while takeing a box from behind his back

leo opened it to find a gamecube and luigis mansion(first games i ever had) and all he could say was"...i.. i dont know what to say but, thank you father" leo said by hugging his dad while it was that 'awwwwwwwww' moment

after time pasted and memorys were pasted and cake was served, and some gousts caught, it was time for aeris's family to go"see ya on aeris's birthday rick!" leo called out

" yep, cant wait" rick called back

after their last goodbyes, it was the end of a perfect day

**aeris's house, 5th birthday**

"happy birthday tooo you..."as the song ended, aeris blew out her candles, and rieceved claps of another year of life, and recieved a card

"i tell ya,that song is just too weird, it makes me feel weird singing it" rick said while everyone laughed in agreement

aeris could read as well as leo now, she could read cursve better than him though, and what we all expected was er getting a gamecube too, after leo getting one, she was a little gamer an RPG called 'animal crossing'(never played, i looked up a list of RPG's for gamecube and i chose this one.)

after some cake, new memorys, and some games played, and while aeris played her game, leo was commenting on how "RPG's are for people with too much time on their hands" which lead to a punch in the arm

**after party**

"well, cant wait till next year guy" rick called out

"dito"leo said back

and the leonardos drove off while leo was passed out in the back, leaving the two to some small talk

"hey susan, did you see aeris hit leo, doesint that remind you of something" leo said

"yeah, when i slapped you when you where trying to hit on me with your british accent" susan giggled

"aaah, but it worked, no"leo said

"yes, after 3 attempts"

they both laughed until they got home

**at the house door**

"whats this? a box." leo said while picking up a box off the porch with a piece of pants cloth with writing on it

"whos it form and for?" susan asked

"it appears to be for, leo, from, my half brother!" leo was surprised

"what!"susan said, but not as loud to wake leo up "i thought he left"

"i know, my half brother came back to give this to leo"

leo opened it to find a remote, so he read the note 'press button when in danger, my nephew'

"that could come in handy, now lets get inside, this snow is cold"

as they went inside, ontop of a nearby building, a figure stood watching them "in time, i shall see you, my nephew" and as he ran off into the blizzard, the sound of laughter filled the air

**ooooooooooo, i know you can guess who is is, but its a mystery, aint it to someone new to this. i hope i did better this time. note i did this already, but by accedent , i earased it. i was pissed. so review, read again, and wait. i might not get a chapter in on the weekend so dont cry.**


	4. grammar school friends and enemys

**VG Cats ESBWa"T" 1of3 ch4**

**CHapter 4: grammar school friends and enemys**

**some elementary school in toronto canada**

**bus stop, 3 years later**

leo and aeris where at the bus stop, this was her first day cause she just switched out of another school, cause she felt lonly cause everyone ripped her off for being pink. so now shes with leo at the bus stop talking

"so, everyone...ripped you off for your fur?"leo said

"yeah, they always made fun of it, but not you? why? i meen look at this, im pink, its just not normal."aeris said while holding her hair

"well, i dont know, i like different, its better than normal, its too over rated like the ability to walk" they both laughed at this comment

3 minutes later the bus showd up

"well, here goes nothing" aeris said

they both walked on the bus, (which by the way was half packed, everyone liked the back, but leo and aeris both liked the front) when they sat down a comment was yelled from the back

"yo leo you have a new friend! i thought everyone hates you!" and after that everyone laughed and leo smirked

leo turned back "thats not what your mom said last night" then of course there was alot of 'oooooooooooooo's ' and one 'you got dis jack'

leo turned to aeris and said" in this fight, you have to be a bit disgusting" and followed by aeris saying "noted"

so through the ride to school they where talking about the newest games they had

"well, i recently got this game called "manhunt" for the ps2, and all i can say is brutal" leo said (one of my favorite games for ps2, but scard the crap out of me when i first got it, i couldint even walk down that street in the first level)

"cool, i got this one game called "scarface" you know, like the movie, but instead of him dying, you get to keep liveing, and getting all your shit back"aeris said

leo smirked "one of your RPG's that you are obsessed with" leo said laughing followed by a punch in the arm

"its not an RPG you gray moron, its not even close, and besides, its kinda fun, not a RPG but close"

"well, heres the school"leo said by pointing at the school they go to

**at the school**

"so heres the place go to the office to see if they have a class name for ya" leo said pointing aeris in the way to the office

"thanks"

after a while, aeris came back with her class name

"im with a guy named mr.47"

"ooo your in my class, and hes really hates people, including animals, he refers to us as 'meatbags' but its a fun class" leo said

and aeris could only say,"great, just what i need, a horrible teacher"

leo laughed "yeah, but after sometime, he grows on ya,no joke intended,just stay on his good side, and you should be fi OOF" leo was cut off by a little shove by a girl wolf

"what have i told you about making friends" the wolf said in a strict voice

"hey vanessa, how about you fuck off already, oh wait, you have downtown, does you boyfriend know hes hitting on a whore" leo said back not afraid of the taller girl

"you little shit, do you know who you talking to" vanessa said about to punch leo

"ya, the bitchy daughter of the mayor"leo said, there was a crowd of kids around them on the playground saying 'oooooo'

vanessa got pissed so she threw a punch that was grabbed by leo and he countered it by kicking her shin, which made her howl in pain

"what the matter, dont you like pain, you do it to everyone here, cause you think your the top shit." leo said

out of no where a hit over the side of leos head from a ball, when he got up, he saw it was vanessas boyfriend jason with aeris saying"this looks bad leo"

"its okay, im ending this now" leo got upand charged at jason, when jason tryed to punch leo, he jumped over his fist and gave him a godd kick to the face

"knock out bitch"leo said and spitted on him"now you want some lady" leo said taunting vanessa, she replyed by pulling out a pocket knife

"bring it" she said and charged

leo used the momentum in her arm to through her over his shoulder, and he walks over to take the knife

"didint your parents ever tell you not to play with knifes" he chuckled

with the two down, jasons goons ran off with their tails between their legs

"and that is how its done" leo said in his goofy manner

"leo, you are something else"

"like i said, different is better"

**crazy chapter, and if you didint see, i put up CH 3 yesterday, anyways, i put leo out of order cause he hasint kiced into his characteristics yet until part 2 and 3, *spoilers* and you see i brought back some old friends. review, re-read, and enjoy**


	5. normal school day events

**VG cats ESBWa"T" 1of3**

**Chapter 5: normal school day events**

**mr.47's class room**

everyone was sitting in pairs for the chemistry lab, while mr.47 was giving out the instructions "ok. meatbags, for today, i want you to put certain chemicals together, and see what you get, and dont blow up the lab like last time, im looking at you "

"its not my fault, but i couldint resist the explosive stuff" brian said to the teacher

"*face palm* you are the losest intellegent meatbag i have ever known." after a time and now he gave out all the required material.

**with leo and aeris**

"hey leo, why is he a robot" aeris asked

"dont know, all teachers are robots here for some reason, suppose to save money"

"i feel like where in japan"aeris said

"ya, they are advanced"so after awhile they where mixing what everythey had together

"slowly you moron, or we might die" aeris said

"hey, i am a professional, just takes the right stuff" he then dropped a bit of salt into the chemical, and it started to fiz

leo wrote down in his note book "adding salt to a certaint chemical, will result in fizzing"

the foam then turned a different color, is was first blue, but now white. then vanished

"that, was cool" leo said

"yeah, who knew a moron like you can do something right" then a sounf started and they turned around to see a orange and black cat wondering what the sound was from their experiment

"tyler, why did you add salt to this" the black cat said

"cause i saw them do it" the orange cat replied

"but i was doing something completly different, you just added the worst thing that could ever happen, i made a chemical dring, and you just made a bomb"

"what?" aeris, leo and tyler said simultaniuosly

"now if you will excuse me, *ahem* DUCK AND COVER!" after that everyone ducked under their desk

3 seconds. 3 long hard seconds. 3 scary seconds. then SSSSSSSSsssssssss... BOOOOOOOOM

**after that, leo and 12 other students where out cold**

**at the nurse**

"wha..what happened.. did anyone get the number of that party that hit me" leo said waking up

"oh good, you alive, if another one of you died, then we would get sued." the nurse said

"wait what" leo said

"just kidding, a joke i like to play once in awhile, so are you ok"

"ya. what time is it" leo asked getting up

"just intime for lunch reccess"

"good, i dont want to miss lunch" as he said that he left to the office

"oh leo, jeez i thought you where dead, you got hit over the head really hard" aeris said then hugged him

leo blushed when this happened, then aeris did when she found out what they where doing

"aaah anyways" leo said rubbing his head, "ready to go to reccess"

"yeah" aeris said

as they walked through the hall, they were hiding their blushs from one another, but made it outside on the playground

"soo, what do you want to do" leo said

"what do you do"

"i climb that tree there and enjoy the views" leo said pointing at a tree in the field

they headed to the tree and climbed on seperate branchs

"so, what happened after i went down" leo asked

"well, when you went down, tyler and exander where sent to the princables office, and a few robot hauled everyone to the nurse" aeris said

"well, thats nice"

upuntil the bell rang they made some small talk

**in the cafateria**

leo and aeris where sitting at the last table where no one was sitting.

"so, what do you have" aeris asked

"uh, PB&J, pudding, pringles, and some blueberry juice"leo said

"ill traid you this bag of doritos for your pudding" aeris said holding some ranch flavord doritos

"sure" when they traided aeris asked

"why do you like the color blue"

"i dont know, it just fits my personality or something" leo said

**in the halls, a few 20 mins before lunch ends**

after some time, they finished their lunch and headed to their lockers, wierd that grammar school has lockers, but who cares

leo was just putting his stuff in his locker when he heard aeris yell, he went to see what the problem was, and it was snake acting all cool and what not

"snake, why are you picking on me" aeris said

"well, one, your pink, two your hopeless, and three its fun" and as he said that he was about to push aeris into a locker

"hell no he aint doin this" leo said to him self

leo walked over and punched snake in the kidney area "what going on here punk"leo said pulling snakes arm behind his back

"nothing! nothing leo, man sir!" snake was afraid of leo, cause he was much more stronger than him, and he beats him up when he picks on the good

"seems like your picking on my friend here" leo said pulling his arm further

"shit man, i didint know she was your friend, i swear i wont do it again" snake was freaking out, the last time he picked on someone, leo broke his foot

"yet you are picking on the good again, and on a lady, so, how about i do this" with that leo shoves snake into a open locker, and locked it

"i may come back for ya, and i may not, who knows"

"i swear, i hate you" snake called out

**after walking away**

"thanks leo, you helpped me out, i didint want to go in that locker, it smelled like shit" aeris said and leo laughed

"its ok, as long as im in this school, no one will be picked on, since i could walk, my mother has taught me tons of fighting moves. and from then on i wanted to do good for the world" leo said

"well, thats great" aeris said

"yep, well, lets get the rest of the day over with" leo said

for the rest of the day, everything went by smoothly, and at the end of the day, leo ended up forgetting snake in the locker, and the sad part was the owner of the locker was sick, so he had to wait till the next day, makeing small talk to his friend in a near by locker.

**in my head, this was a great chapter, long, hard, but its nice to have it finished, so read, re- read, and review, viewing is the same as looking, but you have to look instead of watch. await a new chapters my friends.**


	6. christmas, sweet christmas

**VG cats ESBWa"T" 1of3**

**CHapter 6:christmas, oh sweet christmas**

**leos house, christmas, year:2009-2010**

everyones over at the leonardo house and are enjoying yet another christmas

"so what you get leo" aeris asked leo as they walked to his room

"i got a xbox 360 and this cool game, and i think youll get a kick out of it" leo said

"let me guess a shitty zombie game" aeris said with a sigh

"yep but its more in you taste"

"how so"

leo walked into his room and grabbed the case"cause you can level up!"

aeris grabbed the case" wait, you can level up, so its like an RPG"

"yeah, but i think you can only level up to about 50" leo said grabbing the case

"so whats the name, i might have to buy it so i can play" aeris asked "i didnt look at the name, i was reading the back"

"its called 'dead rising' the best zombie killing game since left for dead"

"well thats cool, so is it as graphic at manhunt or better or worse" aeris asked

"well, manhunt had way better graphics, i was always and will be a rockstar fan, and i will die one, but i am a zombie gamer at heart"

"kay, i bet i can level up faster than you, with ma skillz" aeris said in a funny voice

"hey, only izz the one whoz kan talks wierdly, you talks normal"

"shut up and start the game"

**down stairs with the parents**

"so aeris has been telling me you have been teaching leo how to fight"stacey asked after sipping on some hot coco

"yeah why, is there a problem?"susan asked

"no, but she tolding me that on her first day at his school, he kicked some ass, i find it hard to believe" stacey said

"whats that supose to meen, he cant be teached to take care of hime self" stacey

"hey, chill, i just saying that he plays those games alot, that its hard to believe that he can fight without swinging like a girl"

"you want me to kick you ass to the curb, or what, i can beat you with my hands behind my back" susan said

"ladys, ladys, theres no need to fight over me?"leo said poping out of no where

*slap*

stacey slapped leo across the cheek"oooo playing hard to get are we?"

everyone started laughing

"leave it to my husband to make a joke of things" susan said

"but i stopped you from fighting" leo said

"yeah, if we ended up fighting, i think my ass would be beat"stacey said

"sooooooooooo, what now" rick said

"enjoy a new year and live like we where dying" leo said

so ends the years once christmas

**so, this was short, but i updated, my fingers are freezing, and i feel like shit, a sick day for me, and update for you, breaking even, schools been kicking my ass, so, i havent been able to update, babysittings a bitch, and im bored and lazy haha, so read, re-read, review, dont just vew, you cant just look, you gotta see and watch, but wating is more lazier than looking, you just cant watch writing you gotta look, and you gotta look to watch, or read, WTF i gove up, dammit i confused myself, screw it, everything i say is a bunch of shit, bye people**


	7. fight of the night

**ESBWA"T" part 1 of 3**

**chapter 7: fight of the night people**

**toronto streets around 7 PM**

leo and aeris are walkthing to the near by gamestop to get a game of corse, and were talking about how good the game was was gonna be.

"yeah, i was doing alot of work aroud the nieghborhood to get 70 bucks" leo said to aeris as they walk

"really, is that why you were with a shovel all the time"

"yeah i did some snow shoveling, graval shoveling, monkey crap shoveling, and weed shoveling"leo said showing the blisters of the wood on his hands

"ooo that looks like it hurts"

"noooo" leo said and they both laughed

"so is red dead redemption suppose to be good as they say" aeris asked

"i dont care, i just cant wait to get my hands on it, its gonna be a epic western event" leo said

after some time aeris asked "weird that our parents let us leave into the town by our selves huh"

"well, we are on the outskirts of time, and they trusst me cause im a well behaves child they know"

"well thats nice, you are always the happy go lucky type of guy"

"and sexy" leo said while flexing followed by a slap over the head

"please stop that" aeris asked

"why, i thought you wemon would be attractec to my charm" leo said

"the only thing attractive to you is my fist if you dont stop that"

"ok ok" leo said, not wanting a broken nose

**at gamestop**

leo and aeris went to the new release area and found red dead redemption on the shelf. leo grabbed it and went to the counter. then aeris thought of somethin

"oh shit, leo, we are to young to buy this by ourselves" aeris said tugging on leos shirt

"hey, i got this, these guys know me, i help these guys out all the time, im kinda famouse here, they over look things" leo said with a proud tone

"what, how is that"

" like i once said, 'i got conections' and these are one of em"

"if you say so"

**at the desk**

"hey leo whats up man, been like a month or so huh" the clerk said

"yeah, been awhile since a good game release" leo said

"lets see what ya got" the clerk said takeing a look at the game"oh so your getting into the western stuff again. i gotta say, this game was kick ass when i got to play it"

"dont tell me jeff, if you do, ill be a bit pissed off"

"hey man, its jeff your talking too, i dont spoil games unless people piss me off, and you, you are cool" then jeff noticed the pink cat behind leo"new firend"

"yeah, this is aeris" leo said as he told aeris to say hi

they exchanged his and then went back to what they were doing"ok thatll be $64" jeff said and leo gave him the money

"thanks jeff, see ya sometime" leo said as he was walking to the door

"see ya"

**outside**

"so is this as good as GTA 4 and that episodes of new york or some crap" aeris asked

"i dont care, all i know is that its gonna be epic" leo said as he was jumping with joy

"calm the fuck down man, your gonna have people looking at us as if we were crazy" aeris said kinda laughing

leo calmed down as they were walking but then leo tripped and did a face plant into the concrete sidewalk

"owwwwww fuck that hurts, what happen" leo said while holding his nose and aeris helped onto his feet to see abunch of group of people infront of them

"well if it aint the two love bird, out for a little fun in the town, or should i say, my town" as of corse that was vannesa talking down to them

"you know, you left me in that locker for 2 days, i could be dead, if it wasnt for my kick as moves" snake said as he cracked his neck

"dont you meen the janitor let you out?" leo said smirking

"shut up or ill end you!" snake said getting closer but restrained by the thugs

"sooo, what do you guy want, cause were abit busy walking home" aeris asked

"dont you mean fuck eachother in a ally way" vannesa said laughing followed by everyones else there besides the two blushing cats

"n-no way, were way too young for that!" leo said and aeris was just blushing by the comment

"sure" vannesa said

"your the same age as us and you prostatute yourself all over the city, bitch" leo yelled out followed by the thugs saying 'oooooooo you got dis'

vannesa's eye twitched "why you little shit, how dare you say that to the queen of this city"

aeris scoffed "more like the ungrateful bitchy princesess " and followed by leo laughing

vannesa was pissed and had her thugs come after them

"do we fight or run" aeris asked

"i choose fight" and with that that leo charged into the group with aeris not to far behind

**bone breaking, and blood loss minutes later**

leo and aeris were still standing alittle blood on their clothes and bloody noses but ok while vannesa and snake still standing more bloody then them

"so, are you gonna leave us alone, or what" leo said

"screw that, i came here to finish what the lord started" vannesa yelled

"like you" aeris said

vannesa and snake charged but tripped on a downed thug and slid right infront of leo and aeris

"good night sweet bitch" leo said while kicking vannesa in the face causeing her to be knocked out

"you wont be mentioned in the ceramony for the marines sucker" and aeris kicked snake in the face causeing him to be knocked out

"god my back hurts, but im glad thats over" leo said

"yeah, we are one hell of a team" aeris said

they both did high fives and walked home, almost tripping on the down thugs

"wait, hold on" leo said takeing out his camera "stand ove there and ill take your picture, then you take mine, cause this is sooo going on face book"

leo and aeris laughed as they took the pictures of them abit bloody infront og the other down thugs

"this is gonna look great on our walls" leo said

**i hope this one is better took me 3 days to do this, kinda hard, but i enjoyed it. hope you all can to. so read, re-read, review and keep of viewing, as in continue their happy fake lives. and this is set in 2010 at this chapter**


	8. summer in 2011

**ESBWA"T" part 1 of 3**

**chapter 8: summer in 2011**

**this story is now going to slow down**

**aeris POV**

god i am sooo bored, i beat all my games, demoished noobs on live. parents arent here. leos not picking up his phone. eh, im just gonna head over to his house. just gotta wrtie a note for my parents

i pinned it on the fridge and went out side to get my bike. holy shit its cold, what type of summer is this."good ole canada," i muttered, my parents hate it when i complain about canada, its a nice place, but man, the weather sucks

leo lives down the street from my house, so the rise isint so bad. his parents areint home alot since they have work. so we have to whole house our selves. pisses me off that leos family lives way more fancy then my family. they have a two story house, nice food, nice rooms, all i have is a rancher(a L shape house by the way)

leo always leaves the from door unlocked cause he says and i quote "one day there gonna be a fire in this house and i want to have an advantage to get out" leo is one funny kid, but im too bitchy for him. wait what am i talking about, im normal, and besides, not like he wants a pink cat

**inside leos house**

his house was still, nothing made a sound, i headed up to his room to see if he was, and yep, there he is. sleeping.

i let out a quiet laugh, he passed out listening to his mp3 and reading a gameinformer on his bed. curiosity got to me and i decided to see what he was listening to so i climbed in the bed next to him and took one of his ear plugs and listened to it

**after about 20 mins**

wow, leo has some great music on his mp3, heres some songs

paralyzer

kriptonite

your gonna go far kid

state of massachutessets

then some weird songs

pain

holiday

lonley day

i got tired after awhile so i decided to turn it off and put it aside, then i decided ill try to wake up leo

i poked him in the head and he started mumbeling

"g...get that rifel outta my face!" leo musta been dreaming about some sorta war so i decided ill have some fun

i got close and whispered in his ear "so, leo, were is your armys hide out"

"l..like i'd tell you" this was funny

"if you dont, you will be executed"

"i dont care"

i pushed him off the bed "ok, as you wish" and followed by a 'thud'

"ow, face plant to floor hurts" leo said getting up and looking around to see me laying on the bed with a inacent look on my face

"were the fuck did you come from!" leo said jumping

"my house"

"toch`e"

"so do you want to go a movie or somethin?" i asked

"uh, sure, ill go look up a movie list" leo said going to his computer

after some time

"how about cowboys vs. aliens, i would like to see that" leo said

"ok lets go" i said hopping off the bed

"kay let me get my wallet" leo said going under his bed and retrieving his trunk

after sometime he got his wallet and we headed out side

"you got your bike?" leo asked me

"yeah, rode it here"

"ok lets go"

**leos POV**

we made it to the nearby movie theater by my house in like 10 mins and we locked our bikes on the bike rack so of course noone steals em

**inside**

"ok i see them, wow, only like 10 mins tel it starts, lets hurry, i like the previews" i said as we went to the front desk

"welcome to movierama, how can i help you" the desk man asked us

"2 tickets to cowboys vs. aliens clark" i said, of course i know this guy cause i helped him during last winter. he fell on his ass like 10 times on the iec before i helped him. weird

"oh hi leo. ok that'll be $15" then he looked at aeris"ooooo a date, how sly leo" luckly aeris was standing far away looking at the movie screen so she didint see me blush

"its not a date man, its just a little trip to get outta the house"i said and he gave me his 'what eva' shrug

maybe i shoulda let him fall down and extra 10 times

**inline for snacks**

"so just like 1 large popcorn and 2 drinks including something sweet" i asked

"yep" aeris said

after we got our stuff we went to the theater our movie was showing

"bloody hell, this place is empty" i said in my dads english accent as i looked at the seats

"lets get the back" aeris said

as we ran up the stairs, we still saw noone in the area

"sweet we can talk as load as we want and noone will tell us to shut up" i said

"yep"

**during the movie**

"this is some epic shit" i said

"eh, could be more bloody" aeris said while she was eating some skittles

then the weirdist thing happened. that moment in movies were one person gets some popcorn then touches the ladys hand that your not dating but friends with, happened. me and aeris grabbed eachothers hamds on the same peice of popcorn

we both looked at eachother and notice it was eachother holing hands

we quickly let go of eachothers hands, and i could tell both of us were blushing

i decided to say"we... can pretend that didint happen"

"yeah" aeris said

the funny part of the whole thing was we both had to look to see iff we dont touch eachothers hands when we eat popcorn

**after the movie**

after we threw the popcorn away i asked aeris" hey can you get this refilled, i gotta wash some butter outa my fur"she nodded

the restrooms here look cleaner then anyother place. after i washed my hands i tipped the guy by the door in a uniform to the movie theater."keep up the good work sir" he just nodded

i met up with aeris out side and she handed me my soda "thanks"

"no problem"

we finished out sodas and hopped on our bikes and headed to my house. just the problem was that we ran into you know who and they were on their bikes

"hey half pints, go on a date" snake asked

"seriously, dont you morons have something else to do" aeris asked

"nope" vannesa said

"how about this, a good ole fashion race" i said

"sure, why not"vannesa and snake said followed by their thugs

"oh and by the way, snkae you could do way better than her"

"im not with her" snake said

"sure" aeris said

then we sped off

"assholes! ill make you regret those word" snake yelled

we could all see vennesa blushing

**in and alley 2 mins after race started, 1 block from leos house**

"aeris i have a plan"

"i dought that, im listening"

i told her the plan and we slowed dow to ket them catch up once we some them we sped up, once snake got close to me i dropped the trah can i had and snake flew past us followed by the rest of them crashing

"wow i cant believe that worked" aeris said

"yeah, now lets get moving before they get up"

**leos house**

"fast hide the bikes back here"

we hid the bikes behind the house and went into the back door

"jeez that was fun"

"yeah, we will remember this forever, kicking the mayors daughter's ass" i said laughing

"so what now"

"funny internet videos" i sujested

"ok"

**so what do you guys think. good or bad, i think its good, so review, view, read, re-read, i dont care. this was also made fastly cause i couldint do anything, plus i took a day of on my birthday this week, so tuesday was a bust. so anyways here another chapter**


	9. new friends, old problems

**ESBWA"T" part 1 of 3**

**chapter 9: new friends old problems**

**leos house 2pm**

leo and aeris were laughing like hell when they saw the one guy fall off the swing set and landed on his head

"damn thats not as painful as much as my sides are from laughing" leo said finally stopping

"yeah, so now what"aeris said, they watched at least 50 videos and of course were utterly bored

"leys got to the park, tons of fun there" leo said

"sure why not" aeris said

they both headed out on their bikes trying to avoid the thugs patroling the joint

"ok i think were scott free"leo said

"yeah, im glad too, i really didint want to see them again, i feel pity for them when i hit them" aeris said

they both laughed until they got to the park

"what a lovly place" leo said while pointing to all the crack-heads, drug dealers, and hobos

"yep, canada at its best"

they locked up their bikes and walked on the path, it was all good upuntil leo walked into someone running

"oof!" leo and the cat fell down

"oh shit sorry man, i wasnt looking where i was going, just being chased by those assholes" the cat said pointing at the two after him

"oh vannesa and snake" leo said with a sigh

"yeah, i dont know why, but they never leave me alone" the cat said in a pissed off mood

"dont worry, we're gonna take care of this, for good" leo said takeing out his cell phone

**with vannesa and snake**

"damn where in the world did he go" snake said

"he ran this way, i know it"

vannesa and snake had just entered the park when they notice leo and aeris talking to the cat they were after"sweet, three for the price of one"vannesa cheered"lets get 'em"

**back with the three cats**

"ok stand over there and you will see we aint talkin shit" aeris said to the group

"ok " the one guy said

vannesa and snake showed up right in time"found you, ya little runt, thought these morons can help you, well your wrong" vannesa said getting closer

"do you think you frighten us vannnesa, well, we dont frights and run that easly" leo said

the mystery cat is still shaking behind leo useing him as a shield

"once i get you on your hands and knees, im gonna break you ribs, hands, nose, and imaginable thing you can think of"vannesa said and inch away from leo and aeris

"not if im still alive" a voice said behind vannesa and snake

snake didint care cause he didint know who it could be but vannesa was frozen like a statue

"so this is how my 'wonderful' daughter behaves when im not around, i thought everone was kidding when said to me about how you hurt people, now i know the truth, you are switching countrys and living with your couseins in russia first thing tomorrow" the voice said

"but dad, i didint do anything"vannesa pleaded

"shut up, im tired of your lies" her father said

vannesa's dad payed a body gaurd to take vannesa back home on a cab and payed leo and aeris $50 for the info and left

"sweet, i didint know telling the truth got money involved" leo said

"yeah, and nomore bitchy vannesa" aeris said

"thanks guys" the mystery cat said

"no problem, what your name"leo asked

"max slayt" max said hand shaking leo

"cool name, so where you from" aeris said

"well i go to the toronto elementery, but going to middle school after summer" max said

"us too, hey, since we're new friends im going to give you $20 from the money i got"

"what, i just met you" max said

"well, we just handeled vannesa for ever, thanks to you"

"well, thanks" max said

"hey, you want to come to my house, you are a gamer right" leo said

"who isint" max said

"most girls, by the way this is aeris" leo said

"nice to meet you" max said

"like wise"aeris said handshaking max

they traded storys along the way to leos house, a new friend, old problems put to rest life is good

**i hope this chapter was good, ill say what color he is next chapter, re read, review, view and do what ever you please**


	10. gaming rivils and meeting the parents

**ESBWA"T" PART 1 OF 2**

**chapter 10:gaming rivels, and meeting the parents**

**leos house 3PM**

**living room**

leo , aeris, and max were playing mortal kombat and leo was fighting both of them saying he was the best, he does not lie

"fuck" max said throwing the remote on the couch, "thats the 7th time we lost, you cheating"

leo just gave a grin while aeris said"no, hes just good at this crap, i for one hate fighting games, i just played cause i thought we had a chance to beat him"

"well you thought wrong missy, haha..*smack*...oooooow, that hurt" leos gloating got him hit in the head with a remote

"oh im sorry i hit you sirry" aeris said before cracking up laughing

"dang, that look like it hurt" max said helpinh leo up

"dont worry, im use to her pain" leo said sitting down

"i can tell, you look like a mess" everyone broke up laughing from that

thw white cat got up and went to the kitchen"yo, can i get a drink"

"does it look like im a stingy scrooge, hell no, feel free" leo said laying back on his couch

**in the kitchen**

_lets see, soda, soda, soda, ah here it is, man, its nice to have some new friends, my last ones, were a bit abusive, not like that pink girl no, way worse, i hope they stay back in the past, cause not even them could stop then, i probebly shouldint worry, after all, open wounds get shut before ya know it_

max thought to himself upuntil he walked in as he was looking blank as a tree

"hey, max, you ok" leo said

"huh... oh yeah im fine, just thinking"

"well that makes 2 out of 3" aeris said with a laugh

"hey, i have great ideas, hey max, do you think 2012 will happen" leo said which caused aeris to laugh

"yeah. hes gonna believe in that crap"

"actully i do, i believe in 2012, we will all be hit by big as hell storms, and the luck and brave will survive, and the unfortunet and weak will suffer" max said with a creepy voice

"well, i was right, the average person appears bright until they talk" aeris said while laughing

"you laugh now, but when it happens, we will laugh in your face" leo said standing tall

"or you will get slapped for a 'i told you so' if it doesint happen" max said taking a drink

"dammit" leo said sitting down

"soooom out of the park question, but what the hell, you two in a relation ship?" max asked

leo and aeris got all red "no, we are not" they both said

"ok ok, no need to get offencive, just an off the wall question" max sitting down while aeris and leo avoided eye contact

just then a car pulled up in the drive way and it was leos parents

"hey, its my parents, ill be right back guys"

"kay"

"alright"

**out side**

"hey guys, whats up" leo said while hugging his mom and hand shaking his dad

"not much son, works been killing us, heck i wouldint be so suprised if we were founf dead at our desks, so how was your day" leos mom said in a qeuit happy tone

"well i made a new friend, and we got rid of vannesa for ever" leo said happy

"you dont mean you..." leos father began

"no...no... not at all, no i mean shes being moved to russia, what do you take me for, a killer" leo said fastly

"oh, well, thats good" susan said with a relief

"DAMMIT WHY CANT I HIT YOU" a yell came from inside

"well, i guess im not the only one good at fighting games" and with that the whole leonardo family laughed and went in

**inside**

"ok, whats the problem" leo said

"this guys cheating, i cant even punch him" aeris said

"not my fault, i know how to dodge about every punch" max said

"thats why i beat your ass earlier" leo said

everyone laughed, then susan came up "so this is your new friend, well, im leos mom" susan said

"hi, im max, dang, you still look like your in your twentys" max said looking closer

susan blushed"thank you, i always look my best for no reason at all"

"he, well, im leos father"

"dang, you loo one heck of a bussiness man if i ever done saw one, i can tell your british" max said

"well, i wouldint want to brag but. i once was a britsh bussiness man and then i made up enough money to where i moved here**(picture this in a british voice dammit)** then i was mugged, then i got a job, then i met her*points to susan* then he came along*points to leo* then this happy family came together*breathe*"leo the 2nd said

"long story short, we are canadian now"

"well, if you want to make it boring" leo the 2nd said

everyone started laughing, after some time, max and aeris left to their homes, so they can sleep and meet up again tomorrow

**sorry i couldint get this done by the end of the weekened, anyways, enjoy this and tell me what you think of max, the white cat, hehe, sounds awesome, so review, view, re-read, and keep on waiting for more excited news from me**


	11. going back to school

**ESBWA"T" PART 1 OF 3**

**chapter 11: going back to school**

**morning at leos house**

leo was getting ready for the first day at middle school, normaly getting into his blue attire, then tripping on his face while putting on his pants"oooooooom that fricken hurts" leo moaned while getting back up

leo finished up by combing his hair cause it was always messed up in the morning, while whistling a happy tune, then heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast

**in the kitchen**

"what do we have in our great ole kitchen today" leo said flicking open the fridge"hmmm, maybe a...omlete i guess" leo said while grabbing some eggs and some cheese

"*yawn* what you up too son" leos father said while walking in

"nothing dad, just making an omlete" leo said

"oh, ok, sooo, you nervoise about middle school,cause i have some advice" leos father said while raising his eyebrow

"uh, no thanks dad, your advice creeps me out" leo said shuddering

leos father laughed "you and your mother both" they both laughed

"i may have your fur color dad, but i dont have your personality" leo said

"oh, that hurts son, right here at my pocket watch" leos father said pulling out a watch from his suit pocket

"but we are both comedians" leo said, and with that the two leonardos were laughing their heads off.

**morning at aeris's house**

aeris was doing the same ruiten, combing her hair after getting dressed, then going to get breakfast

"dammit, we dont have anything good, sometimes i wish we all had great high paying jobs like leos family, but this will have to do" aeris said with a sigh, she always enveyed leos familt for being rich, it was one of the reasons she was a bit mean**(A/N: a bit! hehe)**but she couldint help it, she just hated being surrounded by idiots

aeris made herself some cerial, her parents still asleep, since they work at noon

"*whistle* damn this place is runned down" aeris said looking around at house worn out the walls and cieling was, "canda resedence at its best" aeris said with a laugh

aeris had a good hour before school, so she just kicked back and waited, "hopefuly middle school doesint have alot of drama"

**morning at max'z house**

"DAMMIT WOMEN, I WORK 18 HOURS A DAY EVERY WEEK, GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" max's father yelled as he was in his room

"WELL EXCUSE ME, I DIDINT ASK YOU TO GET A JOB" max's mother yelled back

"OH, SO YOU WANT ME TO QUIT, THEN WE LOSE MONEY, THEN WE LOSE THIS HOUSE, THEN OUR CHILD, IS THAT IT!" max's father said

max just laughed to himself, he enjoyed his parents fights, they were entertaining, gave him a good show while he ate

"hopefuly middle school is this funny, hehe" max said

**at the bus stop (an hour later)**

there were 3 objects on the sidewalk, a blue, purple, and red, standing waiting for the bus

"so, how were your mornings" max said breaking the silence

"well, i was raped by gravity" leo said followed by aeris slapping him over the head

"i told you not to use that horrible word" aeris said

"is that why you have it in your fanfiction" leo said laughing, cut off by a punch

leo on the ground raised an arm and yelled "totaly worth it!" max and aeris laughed while helping leo up

"hey here comes the bus" leo said pointing

"great, the mornings are cold, i mean, this just flat out sucks" aeris said shivering

when the three hoped on the bus driver said "girls in back, boys up front"

"the hell, what for" aeris said

leo leened over and whispered then aeris just said "oh...thats stupid" then moved back

the bus ride was long due to more stops, then ended at the school, there, the three find out their enrichment class and found out they had the same class

"i have mr.47 enrichment class" leo said

"me too" aeris said

"me three, well this is great" max said happely then muttered "a bit of a fucking couincedence"**(dont shoot the messenger, i just type this)**"what ever"

"maybe its agent 47, in disgiuse" leo said

"hes a assassin, not a teacher moron" aeris said

"still gotta give him credit for making a point due to the name" max said

"i guess so" aeris said, and made leos spirites rise

through the day the three saw many familiar faces suck as **(i beg of you not to sue me for copywrite for the names of the OC characters you all made)** ronin, mary, xander, tyler,**(now for complete randoms)**jack, jenny,augusten, and people who we could all care less about

"well, nice to see people like to stay in canada" leo said

"yep, even though i dont see why you want to stay here, invicable wall?"

"no, this place is nice, no fighting, no wars, peaceful..." then was cut off by a boom

"FUCKING DAMMIT IT NOT AGAIN!" a real teacher yelled

"what happen?" leo asked

ronin ran up and said"some kid asked a impossible question, then boom"

"hmmm, impossible question eyy" leo said rubbing his chin

"get that thought out of your head leo" aeris said

**well, i hope this chapter is ok, sorry to some of you if i used an idea or too, i just need to extend this abit, anyways reviewm view, read, re-read. and wait for more**


	12. new school, new friends living the dream

**decided to updat early, hehe, aint i nice, now, lets start off by getting some words in, havent seen a review for some time, makes me sad, no one enjoys this or what, well even though, still updating. so lets do this and do this right.**

**ESBWA"T" part 1 of 3**

**chapter 12:new school, new friends, living the dream**

**at toronto middle school**

leo, aeris, and max were making their way through the school during lunch before going to the lunch room trying to figure the damn place

"ok, if room A102 is there then A105 is... there" max said pointing at their chorus class

"i knew it was in this hallway" aeris said tucking the map away"now, lets go eat"

the trio made their way to the lunch room swiftly, i mean its just up some stairs in the middle of the damn place**(haha, middle, get it. anyone, dammit)**and found a table isolated from everyone

"kinda sad that we are seperated from everyone?"leo said setting his lunchbox down

"well, do you want to sit next to those frucking famous kids over their"aeris said pointing at the more cooler kids talking at a table

"not really" max and leo said. just then some hands slammed down on the table in the middle of them, the cool kids had came over for a chat**(oh no)**

"who gave you permition to look at us, with your trashy eyes" the one tall kid said

"i think i did"aeris said munching on her sandwich

"oh, you want to get it sevy" the cool kid said rolling his sleve up

"arent you suppose to set an example for us 'sevys'"leo said"very greatful, maybe you should just go back to begging your parents to buy you crap you are sooo ungrateful to have"leo said while laughing

"ok thats it" the kid said while picking leo up by the neck on his shirt" now look you little shit, your new here, so im not gonna rough you up so bad" the kid said winding his arm back

"well since your older here, i wont go easy on you" leo said smirking

"hows this for a vitamin" the kid threw his punch but leo grabbed his arm and twisted it behinf his back and slammed his face on the table and pinned him there

"soo, what did we learn, let me recap, you got beat by a 'sevy', how do you feel, let me guess disgraceful" leo said while letting the guy go "just remember, im the one og the two people who put vannesa in her place" le said

"holy shit, your the kid leo, and your... aeris" the kid said leo and aeris nodded

"HEY EVERYONE, ITS THE TWO KIDS WHO PUT THAT BITCH OF A VANNESA IN HER PLACE!" the kid yelled and everyone was yelling and cheering

"SWEET, IM IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS THE CHAMPIONS!" a kid said

"i see you two are famous now" max said

"well, i guess the right thing is the best thing i guess" leo said drinking some juice then the princible came up

"i want you three in my office now" the princible said

"crap" aeris muttered

even going to the office, the whole lunch room was cheering

**in prinible browns office**

aeris, leo, and max sat down

"now look, i just have one thing, and one thing to say"the prinible said while closing a curtain"i just want to say...thank you soo damn much, you dont have any idea what vannesa was going to do to me, she thought i was stupid when she saw me, she was gonna have me replaced, then you two made her leave, now my career is saved" the princible said hand shaking leo and aeris's hands"look i dont want to sugar coat this, but will you do a interview with the schools news team, so the whole school can get the info for next weeks toronto school news, or for short TNN. it would be nice to have some great info on how this scholl was able to stay clean"

"well, of corse we can, but you have to include max here, if it wasint for him we couldint have gotten rid of her" leo said

"of corse the more the better" princible brown said

"then its settled, we will do it tomorrow, for now we want to get around the place" leo said

"of corse you three, enjoy the day" the prinible said

the three left and went on their way on exploring the school"dang, i dint know getting fame and honor was this easy, we should have put vannesa in her place years ago" leo said

"yeah, can wait till tomorrow for that interview"aeris said

"you said"max said while high fiving the two

**the next day(i just skipped some time to kill some time and not waste all of your guys time of reading crap)**

the three sat in a tv room and were being interviewd by the TNN team were starting their news"and with that out of the way, i would like to give the stand to the people who put vannesa in her place and are in our schhol for 2 whole years, isint that wonderful"*watchers clapping*"i know, now lets get this thing started, steven, over to you"

camera turns to the left to a table with a orange cat behind it"hello toronto middle school, and welcome to time talk with steven" steven said"now im here today with leo leoonardo III, yes the one and only leo, now leo, tell me what life was growing up near vannesa"

"well, steven, it was hard, but my mom tought me how to fight, then i used it to do good, now vannesa was only the one problem, i dealed with countles thugs even her old boyfriend jason, hell he was the most easest fight, the snake, wasint that hard" leo said then the crowd laughed "anyways, the fights were epic, i handled it all, and me and aeris as a tag team, we practicly had then running with their tails between their legs" the crowd laughed harder

"so this aeris character, she your girlfriend or something" steven said nudging leo

"no. no .no, we are just friends, why does everyone jump the gun, we are just friends, i mean sure we hang out with eachother, but we are just friends" leo said all red

"ok, with that out of the way, how did you end up finishing the fight"

"well, max, he came running up to us inneed of help, so if he never got chased like us, we would have never have finshed this fight" leo said

"well, i would like to thank you for coming in and now lets hear from your friends, aeris come up here" steven said, leo waved good bye and walked away and aeris came in"well hello there aeris, we hear that your a top notch ass kicking machine, that true" steven said

" yep, and if you hit on me , i will break your fingers" aeris said

"she aint lyings, i am still afraid of her" a crowd member yelled out

everyone laughed"your funny lady, anyways, so everything leo said was true"

"yep, i moved out of my old school into leos school, then i found out the cold truth about the queen bitch, then leo taught me how to fight then we were a force unable to be stopped" aeris said

"well thats great, and im curious to know how you two met by the way" steven asked

"well remember, curiousty killed the cat"the crowd laughed and steven turned red"well, since we were 5 or so, our parents met and then we became friends when growing up, always got eachothers backs, always looking out for eachother, and without me, leo would be dead" the whole crowd laughed

"its true" leo yelled out

"well, im glad to get some detail from the unnatural famouse glamerouse pink kittly herself 'aeris black coal'"

aeris walked away and max came up"and now here comes max, the guy i heard about, so how do you fit into this horror" steven said drinking some soda

"well, i was tortured by vannesa for the longest time, so i decided one day i would cover it up in dirt on a jog, well, i was ambushed so i ran away, then i bumped into these two then they helped me, we were all the same, three cats in a world of pain, finishing the torments to all others in life"max said

"dang thats crazy how one day could solve millions of problems, to bad africa doesint work that way" the crowd all laughed at the joke

"well, the lttlest things can make a big change"

"well, thats all the time for time talk, catch us next time, im steven ragsten and this here is max slayt, good day and good night, or noon, i dont know good bye" and with that the camera went to a different segment

"man, thanks to you three, i got to do something, never get anything besides teachers" steven

"hey no problem, we all share a part in a role" max said

the three left and went home since it was a after school segments, they got a freeride on a bus to get back home

"damn, this is great, a new school, a new friends, this is the american/canaian dream im telling you guy" leo said

" i know, i never thought i could make a difference" aeris said

"me niether, i was always the 'do what others say and be a good boy' now im actully a big shot, my old folks are gonna be so proud of me"max said

"great, lets just not get over out head, i mean this wont last forever" leo said putting his hand out for a hand on hand agreement

"agreed" aeris and max said putting their hands on leos

"to the future"leo said

"to the future" max and aeris said

the finished and went home while a figured followed on rooftops

"hehe, my nephew is becomeing a vigilanty like me, wonderful, soon the world will be safe" the figure said while running

**DAAYYYYYYYYUUM long chapter huh, well, i can say i blew all of your fucking minds i hope, and if not, im glad, how can you read if your dead, hehe, anyways read, re-read, review, view, and what every i missed, goodnight**


	13. HALLOWEEN TERROR

**ESBWA"T" PART 1 OF 3**

**CHAPTER 13:HALLOWEEN TERROR**

**leos house, before heading out**

"leo, i know its saturday and all, but i just want you to call me, and i want to know if your ok, im just always worried when its halloween, many kids are kidnapped" leos mother was saying as she was making dinner

"mom, you worry to much, and besides, i know how to handle myself, dont i?" leo said while putting on the finishing touch to his costume

"i know, but many people can over power you, just like me, huh" leos mom said while laughing

"hey, i dont want to hurt my own mom, so i really dont fight back" leo said while standing

"ok tough guy, just make sure you call in"

"ok mom" leo said while rolling his eyes"i know i complain about holloween should have scary costums, but heck, this costum is made for self deffence" leo had said to himself while looking in the mirror

leo was dressed as altiar, the origial assassin**(if you didint know hehe) **he had learned and mastered free running, and now hes awesome at it, he had put a hiddint bag in hid custom white assassin coat, and a hidden blade in his wrist

"i look bad-ass" leo said while looking at himself

leo started out side and said good bye to his mom, his dad was at work, he got grave-yard shift to make some extra money

out side leo looked around and didint see his two friends so he thought of a good trick, and as he did, he climbed his house to the roof and ran across roof to roof getting closer to his friends houses for a little friendly visit

**at aeris's house**

aeris was whistling to herself as she finished her costume, she was going as a vampire**(can you guess hehe)** and was finishing up her hair, trying to make sure it didint get in her hair when she had to beat someone for giving her a weird eye

"i know vampires cant see themselves, but hell, i dont believe in everystereo type" aeris was just about done when her mother came in

"oh aeris, glad you didint leave, i found a black as night cape, with a hidden bag in the back of it, sooo you dont have to really hold that old pillow sheet" aeris mother said while holding a clean shiny black cape

"wow, whered you find this" aeris said while grabbing it

"Well, i wanted to make your halloween great this year" aeris's mom said then left

aeris looked at it then looked at her pillow sheet"well, cant beat logic like that"aeris said while putting it on and went to the mirror

"well, this is more then one way to skin a cat" aeris said while looking at the bag in the cape

"*whistle*" a noise did out side her window

"what the eff" aeris said turing around and walking to the window

she got closer then"boo!" a figure said upside down on her window

"ahhhhhh!" aeris said while falling back

"haha, all cats are grey in the dark" the figure said while droping to the lower window seal

"what the ell leo! you almost gave me a damn hear attack!"aeris said yelling, but not loud enough for her parents

leo climbed through the window"at age 12, not likely"

"anyways, howd you do that" aeris said looking out the windiw for wires

"i do it like in a cats paws" leo said while raising his paws

"shut up with the catty remarks already" aeris said while pointing at him

"why you were doing the same thing, and may i say, your the cats miaow"

aeris blushed"just shut it"

leo laughed"well, meet me at the park, ill get max" leo then jumpped out the window and climbed to the roof

"well, ok" aeris said then got ready again"weird night, i must say"

**max's house**

_'well, i must say, it fits my name, and personal apperence'_

max had dressed as max payne, all bandaged and coat and everything, with a BB gun in his coat hostle

"i must say, i outdid my self this year"

"you look like the cat who swallowed the canary" a voice said at his window

max pull out his gun in a flash and fired hitting his target in the shoulder which lead to him falling off the window seal

"oops, a bit to hard i might add" max said and put his gun back in his holster and moved to the window

"um, mysterious shadow, you ok?" max said while getting closer

"boo" the figure said while grabbing max and pulling him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" max said while shutting his eyes while waiting to embrasse the pain of gravity...nothin...

max opened his eye to see hes in the hands of the shadow in white, slowly he was pulled back into the window to his room

"max payne vs. assassin, winner assassin" the figure said while removing his hood to reviele our beloved grey fur ball...leo...

"oh shut it, i could have tooking you down in deadly worrier" max said"besides, hows your, shoulder"

"ok,i had armor, see" leo said while pointing at his should to see a shoulder armor with a BB lodge in it

"daaaaayyuuum" max said while his jaw dropped

"yeah, i just faked falling to grab yeah, now i told aeris to meet us at the park, you read?"

"yeah, i believe so, i have this bag, now lets move"

"hell yeah, see ya out side" leo said then spirreld out the window and landed on his feet

"damn, guess the phrase, 'cats always land on their feet' is true"max said while running down his stairs to outside

**at the park**

"where is that girl" max said

"well, she might be embarred about looking like a vampir" leo said while standing on the fence

after a minute, she arrived"sorry im late"

"s'all good" max said

"wheres leo?"

"right here" max said pointing down on the ground

aeris looked down then a figure dropped between them and of corce it was leo"whats up"

"dammit, im going to kill you in a bit" aeris said

leo put his arm arounf her shoulder "just shill, we got a good night ahead of us, nothin to worry about, when the cats are gone, the mice will play"

"shut up" aeris said throwing off his arm

"damn, your just like herding cats" leo said

"lets go already!" max yealled

"righto" leo said

then the three of them went along a path to the hell of the night

**damn, first part of HALLOWEEN TERROR, this should be done before christmas, hopefuly.**

**so you know the whole thing, read ,review and so on hehe**


	14. HALLOWEEN TERROR pt 2

**wanting to say, those catty remarks are done with, no worries on em, and a big thank you to FanFicwriter for reviewing some chapters, makes me happy to see someones reading, anyways, back to this story, and this chapter didint get stringed together to properly, and dont worry, in this chapter, you will find out why is called 'HALLOWEEN TERROR' *crazy laughter***

**ESBWA"T" PART 1 OF 3**

**chapter 14: HALLOWEEN TERROR part 2**

**some random street, 9:12PM(random times)**

the three have made it to their first house of the night, leo, being the assassin he is, hung up side down on the porch roof

the door opened to some person in a jason costume"hey there you little ones, whats up" he said with a bowl of candy

"hmm, well, its 9PM, on october 31st, were in costumes, sooo, i think were trick or treaters" aeris said

"ahh, finally, someone who can make a snappy comeback, all i get is, 'trick or treat' here you go, my secret stach, besides this small crap, and nice hang dude" the guy said while pointing at leo

"thanks" leo said while dropping to his feet to get his candy

"no problem, hope you guys have fun, i know i wont!" the guy said shutting his door

"that was awesome, we might be the three lucky cats, max, you irish or somethin?" leo said

"no" max said while putting his candy away in his case

"hmm, well, i guess we got lucky for aeris's pissy mood" leo said jokinly

"guess so" aeris said

**few houses and an hour later**

you know what, i've had a 12 halloweens tonight, and this ones the bomb, dude that was funny when aeris punch that one guy in the face when he went for aeris's upper body area" leo said nugging max

"well, that was assult on me, not a fucking joke for you" aeris said still red from the incedent

"soo, now what, i have alot of candy, its only 10PM, what should we do?" max said tring to hold his stuff

"well, im gonna look around, see if snake is doing any thing i need to stop" leo said hopping up a house"be back in a second"

"damn, i want to do that so badly" max said in awe

"i know, soon we can" aeris said

"GUYS, HES TRYING TO ROB A KID FOR HIS CANDY, HURRY UP" lep yelled from the roof pointing in a diresction, while running to house to house

max unhitched his gun and rand towards the area with aeris

**at snakes location**

"give it here you little prick!" snake said while grabbing the pour dogs collor

"leave me alone, i dont even know you!"

"i dont care, now give it here, or i'll shank you with this bent spoon" and the spoon he was holding was bent into pointing tips where it could kill

"AHHHHHH!" the dog yelled

just as snake pulled back a BB shot it out of his hand then a white figure landed on him

"OWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE EFF" snake yelled out

"you can go now pal" the white figure said

"thanks" the dog said then left

"sooo, what do we have here, one man army snake?" the white figure said picking him up

"yeah, so fucking what!" snake yelled

"well, this" a pink object said then punched him in the stomach

"yeah, you should leave people alone" a white object said putting his gun away

"max, good shot, i must say, that was an epic shot" the white figure said

"thanks leo, i didint think i was gonna hit it, i was kinda thinking i was gonna hit him in the back" max said rubbing the back of his head

"no sweat i, now aeris, you have the honors" leo said puching snake down

"with pleasure" aeris said cracking her knuckles

"oh, but i brought back up,NOW!" snake yelled getting up

just then 10 guys hopped out of the bushes, surrounding the three fastly

"oh shit" leo said

"now, get em" snake said then snapped his fingers

"LEO MONUVER 3, GO" aeris yelled

then leo ran back and rolled over aeris's back then kicked the guy infront of her while she kicked the one behind her

max was just firing at the ones near by as fast as he could, then*click click*

"damn it, oh well*smack*" max then used the butt of the pistol on the faces of the ones he could take on

"baseball bat to the face!" a thug yelled then a bat was going to aeris's face

aeris closed her eyes and waited for pain...nothing... she looked to see leo and a piece of the bat on the ground

leo used his hidden blade to cut the bad in pieces

"oh fuck this, he has a blade, run" just then every thug ran but snake

"now, for one more prick"leo, max, and aeris said then got closer

**2 painful minutes later**

they threw snake into a bush and walked away to aeris's house

"damn, best halloween ever" leo said

"i know, i wish we could do this every year" aeris said

"well, depending on how stubburn snake is, this might last a few years" max's said

all of them laughed"ok, to my house" aeris said then they all jogged to the house

**in aeris's living room**

max and aeris sat down on the couch while leo called his home

*ring...ring...ring...ring click* "hello, you have called the leonardo resedence, but we are not here, leave a message" leos father said on the message machine

"hey guys, just chilling at aeris's wth max and aeris, be over in an hour, kay, love ya"leo hung up

"you get in?" max asked looking through his candy

"no, thats the third time i called, no answer, they always pick up, its only 10:33PM, they sleep at 11PM"leo said

"probebly nothin, lets just sort out candy" aeris said

"by the way, were is all your guy's candy, i dont see any?" max asked

"hidden pockets" leo and aeris said both pulling out their candy

"oh, kick ass" max said

**some sorting and what not later**

its 10:50PM now, and leo and max were leaving

"see ya tomorrow guys" leo said waving

"dito" max and aeris said

after some time, leo arrived exactly at 10:59PM at his house and opened his home door, but, it was ajar

"what the hell?" leo said

he tried to turn on a light, but nothing

"hello?" leo said his head in the house looking around

he could see by light there were things everywhere, then he noticed a big claw mark on the door

"ok fuck that, i need back up" leo said scared shitless

after daling for his friends, they showed up in no time flat to see leo sitting on the curb in a feetle positing

"dude you ok, you sounded scared on the phone" max said still in his costume, exept aeris in her purple clothes

"look" leo said pointing at the door

"what, your doo...oh shit"

there they saw the claw mark, at least their size, cat claws or so

"should we call the police or what?"max said

"noooo, we just walk in and see whts up" aeris said

"well, i called the cops, but its gonna take 30 minutes, but i must go in for the truth" leo said getting up and walking up the stairs

"not with out me" max said loading his BB gun with his new knock out darts

"well, luckely i brought my knife" aeris said" sounded like trouble so i brought it incase

"well, guys, here goes nothing, he max, you got that light on your outfit all ready?"leo said

"yeah, why" max said turning his light on

"cause my power doesint work for some reason, so we have to go to the generator in the basement" leo said

"well, guys, i believe were going to die in leos house, huh, always thought i would" aeris said

"well, here goes nothin!" leo said getting his blade out and kicking his door open to the halloween terror of the night

**sorry, gott wait till this week end to find out what happens, haha, anyways hard work in an hour, i want to be done by christmas on part 1, so just wait to see what revealse, by the way, anyone see those new animations, i thought they were kick ass, go to to see the animations, and tell me what you thought, anyways, review, tell me what you think on this HALLOWEEN TERROR story so far, next parts the end, and thats it, bye**


	15. HALLOWEEN TERROR pt 3 end

**ESBWA"T" part 1 of 3**

**soooo, just a little update and this is about over, planning to finish quickly, my plan to finish by christmas went to plan, so heres the end, ill make the next parts after christmas, just enjoy this, i might add another chapter,if i die, or if it sucks, you cab redo it, but i will be pissed if your version gets more reviews then mine, haha, ok lets start**

**chapter 15: HALLOWEEN TERROR ending**

**leos house, 11 PM**

leo, max, and aeris have entered that house, max in front with his light, as they made their way to the basement

"fuck, i hope this is soda" leo said shivering as they stepped over some sorta fluid

"just try not to think about it" aeris said

"guys, look at this" max said pointing ahead

they all looked at the door, and it had some dark fliued and a claw mark on it

"aw fuck me" leo said pissed, yet scared

leo opened the door, and walked down the stair, almost tripping

_"oh this is soooo bad, i thought this life was behind me, but here i am, stuck trying to keep another life alive, lets see, this would probebly be my 4th failed one, oh well, maybe it could be my first"_max thought to himself

"yo max, stand behine me while i turn this generator on" leo said

"uh.. oh yeah" max said snapping out of thought

max stood behind leo as he worked on the machine

"hopefuly tech science has tought me something" leo said as he flipped some switchs

after some time, the lights came on 

"oh thank god, now lets go back upstairs" aeris said

the three went upstairs to see the terror they didint want to ever see

"OH!" max said

"MY" aeris said even louder

"GAWD!" leo yelled and fell on his knees

in front of them was puddles of blood and furnitur ripped up, and thank goodness his 360 untouch but he wasint focused on that, oh no, every sight of terror before him was a scar

"oh no, oh no" leo said picking up a ripped bloody top hat

"leo?" max said

"this...this is my fathers hat" leo said

"OK, FUCK THIS, LETS FIND THIS ASSHOLE, IM TIRED OF THESE GOD DAMN GAMES!" aeris yelled out

"yeah, lets do this" max said

" yeah, lets get to the bottom of this" leo said pulling out his hidden blade

the three went up the stairs, fallowing the carnage to leos parents room

leo kicked the door down, pissed off to know whats in there, but was frozen to see a creacher unkown, with long claws, then jabbed them into his mothers stomch area, ripping her in two

"..." leo was speechless as so were his friends

the creacher then turned to see the three

"ooooh company, i just LOVE company!" the monster said in weird multitone speech patterns

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" leo yelled running at the monster

"this" the monster said punching leo sending him into the wall, making a hole with his feet hanging out

"leo?" aeris said, seeing he was down she ran at the monster, this time hitting the sick fuck right in the face, blinding him

"OW, YOU DUMB FEMALE CAT!" the monster yelled and back handed aeris, knocking her out

"jeckle!" max yelled

the monster stopped cold in his tracks"ri...rick... is that you" the monster said

"my name is max now, i thought i had you locked up in space" max said pissed

"well, i escaped" the monster said nervouse

"i told you to stay there for internity, and more, and you disobeyed me, when i die, you could come back, that was the deal!" max yelled pulling out a box

"but..but... but sir, please" the monster pleaded

"no, your done, forever" max said

**DARK**

** DARK**

** DARK**

** DARK**

after that fateful night, leo and aeris were in a coma for a month, and woke up a week before christmas, both of them lost their memorys, max had moved to a new country, so leo and aeris never knew who he was and every exist to their memory loss, all they remember who they are, and what they do, they only lost the memory of leos parents and max, and that halloween night, leo now lives with his uncle scott, still in canada, the only ones who know of this halloween terror is the police force, max, scott, and the hostbittle

leos house was demolished so he would never see the horrible things in that house, leo and aeris continue their happy lives, leo always wonders who his parents are, but scott said they live in england, and he has to watch over leo forever, leo is fine with living in a mansion, but misses his parents, all he has is a picture

leo also became abit retarded after hitting his head, so hes 50% smart and 50% stupid, and anything else is there, he just isint s great as he use to be, but hes still great

they have entered their teen years, and are going to have a long road of trials ahead, until the end, this is the the end of part 1

**soooom how was that, hoped you guys liked the horror that was entered in this chapter, if it suckedm deal with it, until a new begining, i bid you, a-do, oh, and lastly, im gonna do alot of chapters after each part, so like new storys, goodbye... for now**


End file.
